emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03892
}} is the 3,894th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 9 November, 2004. Plot Part 1 Outside Connelton View, Bob is moaning to Dawn about Viv. Dawn thanks him for supporting her decision to go to the police. Bob says how unfair it is that Viv can defend her son but won't allow him to defend his own daughter. They notice Viv leaving the Post Office. Outside the Post Office, Donna is carrying Jean while Viv walks to the taxi. Donna makes a quick exit when she sees Bob walking up the street. Bob picks a flower out of a garden and tries to apologise to Viv who isn't interested. Inside Café Hope Donna puts Jean in a highchair and serves a customer. Zoe walks in and picks Jean up, cuddling her saying she'll never leave her again. Zoe asks why Jean isn't with Scott and Donna explains that he's in court on assault charges. Aubrey Bedford pulls up outside the B&B in his car and Steph comes out to greet him. She explains that Alan is downsizing and needs to put the property back on the market, adding that she can deal with everything as Alan is confined to bed. Steph agrees to let Bedford consult with Alan, but warns him Alan might not make much sense. They walk into the B&B and Daz pops up from behind the bushes where he has been hiding. Ashley arrives at the café and is pleasantly surprised to find Zoe. Donna informs Ashley that she has been telling Zoe about Scott's arrest. At the B&B Steph takes Bedford upstairs to see Alan, who looks slightly perturbed to see the bedroom door is locked. Steph tries to wake Alan who is heavily sedated, Bedford is shocked at how quickly Alan's health has deteriorated. Steph explains that she is heroically trying to cope even though the doctors say it's downhill from now on. Bedford mentions Miss Williams and Alan perks up asking what has happened to Shelley. Steph tries to usher Bedford out of the room, saying they should continue the discussion downstairs. Alan pleads with them to wait but they leave. At Home Farm stables Sadie is grooming her horse Legacy when Jimmy walks in clutching a bouquet of flowers. The flowers are from Sadie with a note saying ‘to my darling husband Jimmy’. He accuses Sadie of leaving the flowers on the hall table so Zoe would find them. Sadie says she doesn't want Zoe to know about their marital problems and has moved his belongings back into her room. Jimmy is furious and tells Sadie he's sick of her doing things behind his back, adding he refuses to keep up appearances for Zoe's sake. Jimmy throws the flowers at Sadie, shouting she knows where she can shove them. The horse is startled and tries to bolt. In the Woolpack Bob is serving behind the bar when Dawn walks in. Bob tells Dawn that he hasn't managed to talk Viv round. Chas and Louise are listening and Chas jokes that it's a blessing that Viv isn't talking to him, but Bob is upset and walks out. Back at the stables Sadie is trying to calm Legacy while Jimmy apologises. Sadie becomes hysterical when she notices an injury on the horse's leg. Sam arrives and Sadie accuses Jimmy of attacking the horse. She rings the Vets surgery on her mobile, demanding that Nicola find Paddy immediately. Jimmy says he didn't realise the horse was highly strung and Sadie shrieks at him to get away. Sam offers to set the dog on him and Jimmy leaves. Zoe is walking past the stables with Jean in her pushchair and goes to investigate when she sees Jimmy leaving. Sadie is relieved to see Zoe, who immediately examines the horse's injury. Steph shows Bedford out of the B&B explaining she wants a quick sale. Bedford advises her that she won't get the full market value. Steph insists she needs to sell quickly and Bedford says he knows some cash buyers who may be interested. Sadie and Sam are waiting outside the stables. Zoe joins them after examining the horse, breaking the bad news to Sadie that Legacy has severed a tendon that can't be operated on. Sadie is devastated that Legacy needs to be put down, pleading with Zoe to save him. Sam doesn't understand the conversation, and then asks if the horse needs shooting. Sadie starts crying and Zoe asks Sam to take her back to the house. Zoe rings Paddy on her mobile and asks him to come to Home Farm with the captive bolt gun. Part 2 Carl arrives at Pear tree Cottage and Chloe puts her coat on to leave. Jimmy arrives and Chloe makes a point of asking him if she can take a long lunch because she has a date. Chloe leaves. Jimmy tells Carl about the accident with Sadie's horse adding that he's better off being single. Carl replies it might not be for long because Chloe made a pass at him. Jimmy doesn't look pleased. At Home Farm Sadie is sat at the kitchen table, numb with shock. Sam is looking after baby Jean. Zoe walks in whispering ‘I'm sorry’ and Sadie, realising her horse is dead, starts to cry. Sam asks if there will be a funeral. In the Woolpack Matthew overhears Bedford telling Louise and Ashley that the B&B is for sale. Matthew tells Bedford he is interested and buys him a drink. They sit down to discuss the matter. Scott and Viv arrive at the café where Donna is working. Viv explains to Donna that Scott has to go back to the police station at a later date. Donna tells Scott that Zoe took Jean. Viv and Scott are angry that Donna told Zoe about the arrest. Scott leaves to go for a drink at the Woolpack but Viv refuses to go with him, not wanting to face Bob. Donna tells Viv she'll have to speak to Bob at some point, but Viv replies he'll have to get on his knees and beg first. At Home Farm, Zoe fixes a stiff drink for Sadie in the living room and asks her to explain what happened. Sadie blames Jimmy for the accident, saying he never liked Legacy. Sadie tells Zoe she's tried to be a good wife but is fed up with making an effort, adding that Jimmy won't be sleeping in her bed that night and she'll use Zoe's gun if he so much as looks at her. Outside the B&B Steph leaves without noticing Daz lurking outside. He waits for her to walk away and then scurries round the back of the building. Back at the Woolpack, Matthew is discussing the sale of the B&B with Bedford. Syd buys Dawn a drink at the bar as Scott arrives. Scott calls Syd a spineless creep and warns Dawn to stay out of it. Scott orders a drink from Louise and she tells him to say please. He refuses and she tells him to behave himself. Chas jumps to Louise's defence. Steph arrives as Bedford is preparing to leave. Steph and Matthew to discuss the sale of the B&B, she tells him she wants a cash buyer and the contract signed by the end of the week. Matthew is curious why the deal needs completing quickly and Steph tells him they should discuss it somewhere private. Bob walks behind the bar and notices Scott staring at him. Dawn tells Bob to go and talk to Viv. Bob isn't happy about leaving Dawn in the pub with Scott but Louise reassures him she'll keep an eye on things. In the B&B, Daz unlocks the door to Alan's bedroom and enters. He sees Alan lying in the bed and asks if he's dead. Daz is startled when Alan opens his eyes and starts rambling about hot weather. Bob arrives at the Post Office and tries to make amends with Viv, but she reacts angrily saying he's turned against Scott, Bob tries to explain he was helping Dawn through an awkward situation admitting to the police she'd given false evidence. Bob tries to reason with Viv telling her Sott is a thug, but Viv blames Dawn calling her a slapper. Viv adds that Dawn is lazy and just scrounges off any bloke including Terry. Bob says that is slander and tells Viv deep down she knows Scott is bad. Viv gets upset saying Scott could go to prison, but Bob tells her it’s nobody's fault but Scott's. Bob storms off through the café and Donna asks him where he is going. He shouts as far away from Viv as possible. At Pear tree Cottage Jimmy is on the phone, asking Zoe if he can return home. Chloe walks in carrying shopping bags. Jimmy is flustered and then tells Chloe about Sadie's horse. Chloe suggests sending some flowers but Jimmy tells her that's a bad idea. Jimmy tells Chloe he knows she made a pass at Carl, and she asks if they've been laughing at her. Jimmy tells her Carl is an idiot and she could do much better, Chloe suggestively asks if that was a serious offer. Bob arrives back at the Woolpack full of bravado, he tells Louise he's taking the rest of the day off. He tells Dawn he's left Viv because he can't take anymore. Dawn and Bob leave watched by Scott. At the B&B Alan is still rambling while Daz looks out of the bedroom window. He sees Steph approaching and rushes to leave. Alan asks him to stay and Daz promises to return. Steph enters the B&B as Daz tries to leave. He hides behind the living room door and sneaks out as Steph pours herself a drink at the bar. Steph smiles to herself, saying ‘to sunnier climes’. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes